naruto dimensions: world of olympus
by kenking
Summary: at the age of 14 naruto defeated madara and ended the war as well as being the last person on earth after. when he wakes up he finds a letter and jutsu scrolls from his mother amaterasu herself telling him he would be sent to another world after he was trained to be stronger. there he will find love and friends as well as dangerous new adventures. godlike naruto godlike fempercy.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

_"Thought'_

**"Monstrous-speaking /angry yelling/ god-speaking/jutsu"**

_**'Monstrous thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other references that may appear in the story. I do own a few abilities and items.**

**Authors Note: this is my first fiction so don't flame me because I will reply back with as much ferocity. For those of you who don't like godlike Naruto you can go read something else because I'm gonna go and god-mode his ass so you can find something else to read. Don't complain about how I'm doing things or when the next update will be because these things will take a while and it's my story. If you have suggestions, great, send them to me, don't bitch about anything; if there is something I need to work on, hooray, tell me, don't flame. The pairing is Naruto/fem. Percy this is not Yaoi.**

**I will be using both English and Japanese technique names so don't get angry at the changes.**

**Summary: After beating Madara at 14 Naruto goes to the realm of heaven and is trained after which he is dropped at the PJO universe to save it from the wars that will ravage it at age 12. God-mode/genius-Naruto, godlike/smart fem. Percy, god-bashing**

Story start:

"Madara, you will pay for this!" Naruto yelled, prompting a chuckle from Madara.

"Let's see you try child." Madara taunted in reply.

**"Combination Technique: Great Big Ball Planetary Rasenshuriken", **Naruto yelled charging toward his target disappearing in a black flash mid charge. But Madara sensed where he was going to appear and jumped away as the attack missed and dissipated.

"Well, Madara, say goodbye" and Naruto disappearing in a black flash again…only for Madara to seem to know where he was going to reappear and lunged forward, kunai drawn to stab him in the heart but barely missed and hit the blonde just to the left of his heart by an inch when he reappeared. Naruto screamed in pain and fell onto one knee, while attempting (read as failing) to stand, only to be kicked in the face, knocking him onto his back a few feet away.

"Hmhmhmhm! goodbye Uzumaki, this is your end" Speeding through a few hand signs a spear of black lightning appeared in his hand "Hn. How fitting that you die by the very jutsu your sensei created and your supposed brother used most, now die! **Kurochidori Eiso (Black Chidori Sharp Spear)" **spoke Madara, yelling at the end as he launched the spear of lightning towards his opponent.

Coughing up blood and holding up his hand showing a complex seal matrix going up his arm, Naruto managed to rasp out a reply, "No Madara this is your end! **Fūinjutsu: Genryū juū Fūjin kai! (Sealing Technique: Ten Phantom Dragon Consuming Seal Release)**

At that moment Madara felt an ungodly amount of pain in his back before the pain overtook his entire body causing him to scream in pain as he and the Juubi were slowly absorbed inside of Naruto. Before he disappears he said one last thing "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, for giving me the end I desired." And like that he was gone.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in a massive amount of pain as he was feeling the Bijuu being absorbed into his body. It felt as if every molecule in his body was exploding only to reform a second later, his bones snapping and healing only to repeat, his muscles shredding before mending themselves together only to repeat, and a splitting headache as if his head was splitting apart as memories not his own flooded his head images forming before his very eyes. When it was finally over a massive dome of energy formed around him and imploded leaving an unconscious Naruto lying in a smoking crater.

**(Time skip)**

When Naruto awoke he saw two scrolls one was as large as the scroll Jiraiya always carried the other the size of a simple storage scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am known as Amaterasu-no-Omikami, and I am your mother, goddess of the sun, the universe, and the queen of the Shinto gods. Your father was a god from a different dimension making you a dimensional demigod. I cannot tell you who he is as it is a tradition of their world's gods that he claims you himself. Sochi (my son) I am sorry I could not raise you, due to the ancient laws that prohibit all gods from raising their demigod children, but I love you with all my heart and that doesn't mean I can't help you or meet you when the time is right. Know this Sochi, I will always love you no matter what you do, you mean the world to me._

_Before I bring you to my realm I have a gift for you; I am giving you all the jutsu in existence from ninjutsu along with all of the elements— including the sub-elements— to Iryoninjuts, as well as all the summoning contracts— from which you will pick three._

_When I take you to my realm I will summon warriors from different dimensions to teach you their fighting styles some will be special as they will give you a Kekkei Genkai from their world. You will make the power of the gods look like ants. Speaking of Kekkei Genkai, you have a Doujutsu called the Hanketsugan (judgment eyes). The Hanketsugan combines aspects of the Rinnegan, the Byakugan, and the Sharingan without the weaknesses of each, holy and hell release, and to be able to see the alignment of people's souls. When you see their soul, the blacker the soul is the more evil it is. The whiter their soul is the purer it is. These tie directly into the use of holy and hell release._

_With The Rinnegan abilities instead of having all affinities it changes them so instead of an affinity they are the affinities you already have but they are now yours to control in a form called bending, but it will still give you gravity release and Banbatsu Sozo. The Rix Paths Technique is tied to your body itself although the Asura path has to be maintained with chakra the others can be used freely. You will still be able to use your jutsu the same way as before._

_The Byakugan abilities are to see chakra and tenketsu, and finally the telescopic vision. The sharingan is at its base form rather than Mangekyou form though it can still use Tsukuyomi and Kamui. I hope you know I wish I didn't need to send you to another world but I have to. With these powers I know you will make us proud Sochi._

_With all the love I can, your mother, Amaterasu_

As he read this letter tears rolled down his cheeks and a grin on his face because now he knows that his mother loved him, that she finally showed who she is, and that she was watching over him this entire time. Closing the scroll and wiping the tears off his face he opened the larger scroll to see what's inside. When he unraveled the scroll he saw the kanji for Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Bojutsu; each one categorized by element, rank, style, and type, there was the kanji for energy weapons and physical weapons, finally what looks like skill trees from those games he had played when he was younger. He grins and shouts to the heavens, "I will be the best of them all, master each style, and make you proud Kaa-san!"

**(100 years later PJO world)**

**(1 year physically)**

Naruto is now physically 15 years old and is the school heartthrob because he was the best in P.E. always gets straight A's and is perfect at every sport he tries almost immediately. He stands at 5'9", has messy blond hair with bangs framing his face, the same deep sapphire blue eyes that girls get lost in with every gaze that lands upon them, three whisker marks on each cheek, and canines that poke out from underneath his lip, chiseled abs and pecks with wiry muscles that ripple with every movement like a panther stalking its prey but he is streamlined like a swimmer rather than being bulky like a body builder. (Image on profile)

He was always laid-back unless you messed with his friends. He was kind to everyone until you make him angry. He was friendly and was able to make friends with almost anyone, even though many of the guys still don't like him, he would always joke around if the situation called for it, and was always forgiving, making all the girls love him and most of the guys hate him except for one. Next to him are his best friends, they are Grover Underwood, a rather awkward boy with a limp, curly black hair and a love of enchiladas, and Persephone Jackson or Percy for short. He is madly in love with her but kept it a secret in fear of her answer should he tell her. What Naruto does not know is that Persephone is head over heels in love with him.

She too was a jokester and was very sarcastic, though her sarcasm often got her in trouble with people which was one of the reasons she doesn't have many friend while the other reason was because weird shit kept happening to her wherever she went. Naruto didn't care so they became friends, he even told her of his abilities and she had accepted him which only brought them closer. She too was very smart and athletic getting perfect gym scores much like her best friend and secret love Naruto Uzumaki. She may have been very smart but it seemed like the teachers were out to get her so she always got C's and D's with the occasional B. though she may not have many friends, because of her looks many of the guys hit on her much to Naruto's obvious displeasure.

She had long, wavy black hair, a pretty heart shaped face, sea green eyes, full lips, an athletic but feminine build, wide hips, curves in all the right places, plump ass, and perky high c-cup/low d-cup breasts. (Image on profile)

Currently the three were standing with the rest of the class in front of a statue as Mr. Brunner, their Latin teacher, spoke about it…but Nancy Bobofit and her friends had been talking the whole time and it was starting to get on both Naruto and Persephone's nerves so she yelled, "Will you shut up!" causing everyone to look at them.

"Busted!" Grover said

"Shut up!" Nancy told him.

Turning and glaring at the two Mr. Brunner said, "Do you have something to say Miss Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"No!" they both said simultaneously.

"Then you don't mind telling the class what this is since you seem to know this already?" Mr. Brunner replied

"Well," Persephone started. "This is Kronos, the king of the Titans, eating his children, the Olympian Gods, because of a prophecy foretold by his mother Gaea that one of his children would one day overthrow him." Naruto picked up where she left off.

"So the idiot ate them which in the end only completed the prophecy because Rhea, his wife, hid their last child Zeus and gave him a rock to eat instead. Later Zeus came back and tricked him." Percy started to speak with him.

"By giving him a mixture of wine and mustard, causing him to barf up the rest of his siblings. This lead to a war between the Titans and the Gods, which the Gods won." They finished in unison creeping everyone out.

"EW!" a few girls said as they made disgusted faces at the mention of Kronos throwing up his own kids.

"Well done Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Jackson full credit" he told them with a raised eyebrow, causing them to grin and high-five each other.

"Ugh! When are we ever going to need this; yeah cause when we go for a job interview their going to say, please explain why Kronos ate his kids" Nancy muttered causing a few kids to snicker.

"Please tell us Ms. Uzu- I mean Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki why this would be important in the future" making the other kids laugh as they looked at each other before looking away blushing bright red thinking 'oh how I wish that were true but he/she probably doesn't feel the same.' Everyone watching this just sweat dropped wondering how they could be this dense when they get such good grades.

"U-um well I don't know we may need it in the future if you want to be a history teacher or a museum tour guide." Persephone stuttered out, unsure of what else to say about it.

Naruto on the other hand smirked and looked the Latin teacher in the eye with a look that said 'I know what going on'. "Well, we would need to know about it, if say I— or even Percy— were demigods wouldn't we? Especially, if one of us were the child of one of the big three: Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades."

Mr. Brunner eyes widened and Grover gulped nervously but both hid it quickly. "Ahem, well that will be all for now, Ms. Dodds will you please lead us back outside for lunch. You two please stay behind a moment," Everyone started to walk out the girls holding their stomachs and the guys horsing around like normal making themselves look like retards. Grover, Percy and Naruto were about to follow when said, "Ms. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki" they told Grover to keep going out for lunch while they handled what the teacher was going to say "sir?" they asked unsure of his intentions.

"Well done Mr. Uzumaki, despite your odd answer. And Miss Jackson, YOU must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"About real life and how your studies apply to it" Mr. Brunner replied.

"Oh." She muttered, but Naruto had a feeling he was talking about both.

"What you two learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only expect the best from you Persephone Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki." This made both teens angry at the man, sure he was cool in class when he set up those tournament days, but he was trying to push them a bit too hard despite how well they do.

Percy muttered something about trying even harder and Naruto just nodded as they left to go eat lunch. As they walked away Naruto noticed Mr. Brunner give a long sad look at the stele. It was odd to say the least, almost as if he knew the person…. Not likely but he had some suspicions.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. The two noticed the storm clouds brewing. "Hey Naruto, what do you think is going on with these strange weather patterns and all?" Percy asked.

Naruto just gave her an incredulous look. "You're asking me? Not even the greatest minds in history could predict exactly what the weather would be like. This has been going on for months and has been all over the news but is completely ignored by everyone but us."

With that the two joined Grover at the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered by the other students— and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first place— so it made it seem like they were not part of the school for freaks. Of course Naruto didn't care but was pissed at first that he had to go to a school like this until he met Percy.

"Detention?" asked Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off us sometimes. I mean we have the best grades in the school." After a bit they were quiet. After a few moments Grover asked Percy for her apple and the girl handed it over to him absent-mindedly. Percy seemed to very much in thought.

"Thinking about your mom?"

"Yeah we are kinda close to her place. I hope she is doing alright, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said a little pissed about her mom still being with Gabe.

"Calm down girl, I'm sure she is alright. She put up with that slob for this long I'm sure she can do it a little longer. Though I don't know what she sees in that disgusting pig anyway." Naruto commented, calming the girl slightly. Percy nodded and was about to unwrap her sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping his, I-mean her lunch on Grover making Naruto and Percy glare at her harshly.

"Oops." She drawled out all the while smirking at Percy, as if daring her to do something about it. That and Naruto did not have anything he could use to help some. Naruto could tell Percy was pissed and was trying to keep her temper down but was failing miserably. Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and knocked Nancy on her fat ass.

Seeing a chance to get someone in trouble, Nancy yelled, "Percy and Naruto pushed me!" which lead to that old bitch of a hag Mrs. Dodds to come right over to them with a nasty glare on her wrinkled face. Around them they heard the whispers of what happened and apparently Naruto wasn't the only one to see the water move but he was the only one who knew why it happened.

After making sure that Nancy was okay she turned to the duo and started with her usual "now honey" crap, but Percy beat her to it. "I know" Percy grumbled, "a month of cleaning chalk erasers." Naruto just sighed; the old witch was probably going to give him a worse punishment.

Though it seems that was not the right thing to say at that moment. "Both of you come with me!"

"Wait!" Grover spoke, "it was me! I pushed her!" they both stared at Grover for that comment. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for her, and Naruto was put out that he wanted to take the punishment.

The old bitch didn't buy it she glared at him so hard that he started to tremble; after all he was scared of the old hag. "I don't think so Mr. Underwood."

"But…"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said with anger making him shrink a bit.

"It is okay man." Percy tried to reassure her friend while Naruto nodded.

With that, they left with Percy giving Nancy a nasty glare while Naruto just smirked evilly at her making her pale at his look. When they looked back to Miss Dodds she was already at the entrance of the museum. The two looked at each other wondering how the hell she got over there so fast. Naruto immediately new there was something even more wrong with the hag then he originally thought. He looked to Percy and saw that she was thinking along the same lines.

The two walked to the end of the entrance, thinking that she was gonna make them buy a new shirt to replace Nancy's wet one, but that doesn't seem to be the case at all as they walk by the gift shop. 'This is not right, how far do we need to go so she can bitch at us?' Naruto thought as they walked further into the museum. He looked to Percy only to see once again she was thinking the same as him.

The small group of people made it back to the Greek and roman gallery of the museum to find that the place was completely devoid of life. They heard her growl feral as she looked at the marble picture of the Greek gods. "You two have been making trouble for us." The hag said suddenly. This made the two stare at her like she grew a second head. Percy was thinking about the candy she was secretly selling around school and Naruto was thinking about the extra homework he was selling to those who didn't do it to make a quick buck.

"Well?"

"Ano…I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." Naruto replied.

"Ma'am I don't-" Percy started but the old hag cut her off.

"Your time is up." She hissed ominously. Then something odd happened, her eyes began to glow like hot coals, her fingers stretched into talons, her leather jacket melted into large, leathery bat-like wings, and yellow fangs bared as if to say she wanted them for her next meal.

"Percy, are you seeing this too?" he whispered to Percy getting a fearful nod in return. "Good, then I'm not going insane. That is a Fury." That's when Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book by the entrance, was at the door to the gallery with a ballpoint pen and two rings; one was obsidian with a red gem the other platinum with a blue gem. When he looked closer they were a ruby and sapphire respectively.

"What ho, you two!" he yelled as he threw the items at them.

That was when the old crone lunged at Percy. Naruto, thinking fast, focused and a deep gold light spear appeared in hand and threw it at the Fury with a whisper of **"sylvan lance"**.

"Get away from my friend, you wrinkled old hag!" while the old hag dodged his attack he Percy saw and catch the pen which turned into a golden sword. Soon after he caught the rings and they turned into a pair of katana.

He was amazed at the two katana; one katana had a lightly glowing ice blue blade that made it look as if made out of crystal ice. Towards the hilt it becomes a dark grey-blue and a snowflake symbol appears, the guard is a simple dark blue square, the hilt is ice blue with a linear platinum diamond pattern down the middle, and the pommel is the same dark blue as the guard.

The second katana was a bright red tinted white blade with a large crimson glow. It had an ornate gold guard in the shape of a square missing the points. The hilt was crimson with black stripes and a linear diamond pattern. The pommel was a stone like black and gold. (Images for both swords on profile)

Naruto used his flash blink technique to teleport to where Percy was and looked at Miss Dodds. She was getting up from her swipe at Percy and looked extremely intimidating. Percy looked downright terrified at this, When she charged at the two, they could only think of slashing at the hag and they did. Just as their blades met flesh she dissolved leaving nothing behind but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that spelled trouble to Naruto but doom to Percy.

The two were finally alone in the gallery once more. Naruto looked over to Percy only to see her collapse to her knees and start sobbing into her hands. 'I think it is time I teach her to be a powerful warrior.' Seeing this Naruto softens and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why? W-why does th-this stuff always h-happen to m-me!" she stiffened when she felt a pair of gentle yet strong arms around her, realizing it was Naruto she started to sob into his shoulder. "What d-did I d-do to deserve a-any of this; I just want to live a n-normal life, not one where I'll likely die the next d-day. I don't want to die! I have so many regrets, so much I have yet to experience." Hearing her fears he sees how broken she was feeling, making him cement his decision to confess his feelings to the girl.

He held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Shh, Shh, it will be okay, I won't anything hurt you, and do you know why," he leaned back a bit and lifted her head so he could look into her tearful gaze as he wiped her tears away and spoke. "Because you, Persephone Jackson, are my most precious person and I will never let anyone hurt you, because I love you." She looked up at him with wide eyes shocked at his confession. In response he only looked into her sea green pools conveying as much love and devotion he can, soon leaning down and planting a soft kiss upon her lips.

_'Oh my gosh he's kissing me… his lips are so soft. Ah! He'll think I'm not interested! I need to kiss back, idiot!' _she thought, stiffening before she melted into the kiss.

Pulling back Naruto continued, "I have loved you for a long time; you're beautiful, funny, smart, and you accept me for me instead of for the things I can do, and you're not freaked out about my abilities." He stops to hold her closer before continuing, "I only have one thing to ask, will you stand by my side and be my girlfriend Persephone."

Looking into his eyes she saw the sincerity, love and devotion he felt and the desire to protect her. Hearing his words made her feel warm and her cheeks seemed to burn as they turned pink. She answered with a whispered, "yes" as she leaned forward and connected her lips with his again. Feeling her lips on his he deepens the kiss and licks her lips asking for entrance. Feeling his request she lets him in, starting a battle of tongues she started to moan softly, soon Naruto won their battle of tongues. He explored every crevice of her mouth making her moan. Soon the need for air became too much and they separated.

Placing his forehead against hers breathlessly, "wow," he muttered "that was breath taking".

Smiling in return, Percy replied, "Yeah, it was." She slowly stood up, soon followed by Naruto, "Naruto…kun?" she nervously asked as they started towards the class again.

"Yes, my Mizu-hime" he replied putting his arm around her waist causing her to "eep" and blush. Fighting her blush down she continued, "W-will you t-train me to be strong so you don't to protect me anymore, I want to be able to protect you as well!" starting meekly and finishing with a fiery determination that shocked Naruto.

_'She really does want to become strong, and even to protect __**me**__.' _Smiling warmly he agreed to train her before they made their way back to the classes lunch.

When they got out side they were greeted by a loud cry of, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt!" from Nancy, of course she was ignored in place of their confusion at the name of the new teacher. Walking away they started to discuss the issue.

"What the heck is going on who is Mrs. Kerr and when did she get here." Percy asked.

"I have no idea maybe we should ask Grover since he's so suspicious looking." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, but we should probably go to Brunner first though since if he doesn't tell us Grover and his bad lying will…well that, or he'll outright tell us any way." Percy says with a shrug. Walking over to the man greeted them flamboyantly before taking 'his' pen back and shooing them off.

"Well that was rude wasn't it?" Naruto said, annoyance clearly shown on his face as they made their way to Grover and sat down.

"So Grover, where's Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked.

"Tell us the truth" Naruto continued.

He froze for a moment before answering. "W-who's Mrs. Dodds? A-are you guys alright, maybe you should sit down, I think you guys have been in the sun too long." He said as he put a hand to their foreheads.

They slapped his hands away in irritation, "We're fine, forget it!" they answered and went back to eating lunch. After lunch they loaded onto the bus back to Yancy academy knowing it would be a long road ahead of them after the day they've had.


	2. authors note

**Authors note: this is to answer question about my story Naruto: dimensions.**

**The idea of him being a demigod despite both parents being gods is that the fact they are from different realms affecting their godly blood and children.**

**This is because gods from different realms have different blood. Like a human and god relationship they mix differently thanks to being of different realms as if there was a human rather than goddess or should I say kami.**

**The next problem to be addressed the speed at which I'm pulling them along.**

**I will put more backstory into it through flash backs. I'm not rushing this along because at this point he had already known her for a year and I'm also giving her a more sinister background treatment wise.**

**Finally I'm going to have to say sorry as I won't be able to update this too often but I will try as I will be writing and posting my other ideas.**

**If you would like to try to write it go ahead, if you like it tell me what you think it motivates me to write more. Finally I don't have a beta and if you would like to beta for me please pm me or tell me what and how I can fix this more to make it better for you readers.**


End file.
